Angel Marionete K
by Metal Ikarus
Summary: Num mundo só de homens e mulheres robóticas chamadas Marionetes, Kanon encontra a única Marionete com um coração. E um coração Heavy Metal. U.A. OCC. Totalmente sem noção. Presente de aniversário da Angel Pink!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaymer: **Saint Seiya do Kurumada. Dinheiro do Kurumada. O que eu ganho? Satisfação de escrever... n.n

Angel... u.u

Achar uma idéia pra sua fic foi tenso. Mas no fim, eu consegui... x.x

Lembrei de um anime que eu gostava muito de ver quando tinha canal de anime aqui em casa (estranhamente bloqueados da noite pro dia... Se eu ainda assistisse esses canais eu ficaria muito...). Mas enfim. A idéia que eu tive foi baseado em Saber Marionetes. Era um desenho meio meloso, mas tinha boas cenas de ação.

Então, parabéns! Felicidades! Feliz aniversário e metal nas veia, doidinha! n.n

Bom, sendo uma sister do metal eu pensei em fazer uma song-fic. Mas, eu to péssimo pra song-fics ultimamente... x.x

Mas estou super inpsirado pra fazer fics sem-noção e avisando que essa fic pode ter mais de um capítulo... u.u

Ikarus-sama produções apresenta...

**Um presente pra Angel Pink – Angel Marionete K**

**Capítulo 01 – O Anjo Negro**

Há muito tempo atrás, uma nave com tripulantes desbravadores do espaço desviou seu curso devido a uma tempestade cósmica e foram forçados a fazer um pouso de emergência num planeta desabitado.

Apenas seis sobreviveram. E eram todos homens. O planeta produzia algum tipo de interferência que não os permitia entrar em contato com a Terra. E a única solução que encontraram pra que não fossem extintos ali, foi usar de clonagem pra manter a continuidade da raça.

Mas é óbvio que os homens sentiam falta de suas companheiras. Homens não tem organização. São preguiçosos. Não sabem cozinhar. Por isso, a necessidade de se "criar" mulheres se fez urgente. E os homens recorreram a ciência pra tal.

Criando mulheres robóticas chamadas de Marionetes. Infelizmente, Marionetes ainda são essencialmente robôs. E por isso um cientista maluco passou a pesquisar uma forma de criar Marionetes com corações. Um dispositivo que permite que as Marionetes possuam sentimentos.

E assim começa a nossa história. Num apartamento pequeno. Todo desorganizado. Lixo pelo chão. Cama desarrumada. Um amplificador e uma guitarra. E um homem sem camisa esparramado pela cama.

-Kanon! -Berra o proprietário batendo na porta. -Abra! Você está com o aluguel atrasado!

-Ah... Vai passear! Eu pago depois! -Kanon esconde a cara debaixo do travesseiro.

-Você tem uma semana! Caloteiro!

-Cara... Que saco...

Kanon se levanta com a cara amarrotada. Ele olha ao redor, procurando alguma coisa pra comer e acha uma caixinha de miojo em cima da mesa.

-Só um dia... Dá pro gasto... -Coloca a caixinha no microondas. -Preciso pensar na música perfeita pra eu ficar famoso e ganhar muito dinheiro pra sair dessa miséria... Ih merda! Tô atrasado pro trampo!

Kanon coloca uma camisa qualquer, calça os tênis e sai correndo porta afora. Ele chega até um escritório onde uma recepcionista Marionete o sauda com uma voz de secretária eletrônica.

-Bem-vindo à Delivery Company. Em que posso ajudá-lo?

-Bem, Lindy... Você poderia sair comigo. Que tal?

-Não entendi. Vamos tentar de novo? Diga-me em que posso ajudá-lo senhor?

-Ah você não muda nunca Lindy.

-Você deseja rastrear uma entrega?

Kanon suspira.

-Funcionário Kanon dando entrada.

-Bem-vindo funcionário Kanon. Eis a sua lista de entregas. Tenha um bom dia de trabalho.

-Sempre bom conversar com você, Lindy...

Kanon sobe na biscicleta e sai pedalando pela cidade ao mesmo tempo que lê a lista de entregas.

-Rua F nº36... Praça da Liberdade nº 108... Opa! Castelo Imperial? Parece ser uma entrega importante! Acho que não tem problema se eu fizer esta entrega antes... Aí posso conversar com o Imperador pra pedir um financiamento pra minha banda e pro meu super-show de rock! Yeah!

Kanon pedala até o palácio imperial e é parado por duas Marionetes com armaduras e lanças na porta.

-Alto. Informe sua identidade e motivo de visita.

-Kanon. Eu trabalho pra Delivery Company. -Entrega o crachá de funcionário.

-Pode entrar. -Ela analisa o crachá. -O ministro Camus o espera.

Kanon entra pelos portões do palácio. Dá uma assobiada do tipo "que cafofo legal" vendo o tamanho do palácio. O jardim oriental. As marionetes em kimono cuidando do jardim.

-Cara... Assim até eu queria ser presidente...

Logo na entrada do palácio, um homem de longos cabelos ruivos e um jaleco branco com óculos de grau o recepciona.

-Bem-vindo. Eu tenho uma encomenda que precisa ser entregue com extrema urgência.

-Ah falou. Escuta. Preciso falar com o Imperador.

-Não. Ninguém pode ver o imperador. Agora aqui está o endereço e a encomenda. Deve tomar extremo cuidado com isso. Essa encomenda não pode ser extraviada.

-Ah falou. Mas se eu puder conversar com o Imperador.

-Adeus. E é melhor que cumpra seu trabalho com louvor. Escoltem o cavalheiro até a saída.

Kanon é arrastado pelos braços por duas Marionetes guardas.

-Ei! Não podem fazer isso! É uma violação dos meus direitos civis! Eu posso processá-los.

As Marionetes jogam Kanon pra fora. Ele se levanta abanando a poeira das roupas.

-Facistas! Luta contra o poder! Rock n Roll!

-Senhor. Por favor, retire-se ou será preso por perturbar a ordem.

-Ah vai plantar batata...

Kanon sobe na bicicleta e sai pedalando cidade afora. Ele olha o endereço e quase surta.

-O que? Monte floresta? Santo cocô no creamcracker! Isso é do outro lado da cidade! Escravidão devia ser abolida!

E a bicicleta vai pela cidade. Até uma estrada que leva pra fora dela, passando por uma floresta que cerca um monte. E Kanon pedala por uma trilha, monte acima, suando e praguejando até chegar a uma mansão no topo do monte.

Arrastando-se até a porta ele toca a campainha. Um homem de cabelos cor de lavanda e duas pintas na testa atende a porta.

-Pois não? -Diz o homem.

-Entreg... -Kanon cai de costas. -Entrega especial... Assine aqui por favor... -Caído no chão.

-Ok... Obrigado... -Assina o papel e entrega.

-Ei... Nem me oferece uma bebidinha não é? Eu quase morri pra chegar aqui valeu?

O homem suspira.

-Tudo bem. Pode entrar. Eu vou pegar algo pra você. Mas não mecha em nada ouviu bem?

-Falou maluco...

Kanon olha o interior da casa. Todo bagunçado com anotações e coisas eletrônicas espalhadas pelos cantos. Computadores ligados. Kanon caminha pela sala, olhando tudo.

-Então... O que posso te oferecer? Água? Suco?

-Não tem uma cerveja?

-Não.

-Suco tá bom... Cara... Que cafofo legal... Você é um cientista ou coisa assim é?

-Sim. Meu nome é Mu. Eu desenvolvo Marionetes para o castelo imperial.

-O que te deu pra vir morar neste fim de mundo. Com seu salário que imagino deve ser grande, você poderia comprar um cafofo legal na cidade...

Mu chega com o copo de suco.

-Eu tenho motivos pra escolher viver neste lugar.

-Saquei. -Kanon toma o suco numa golada só. -Valeu. Agora, eu to vazando.

-Ótimo. Precisa que eu lhe mostre a saída?

-Não. Eu tô de boa, chegado...

Mu se vira e começa a subir as escadas pro seu laboratório. Kanon começa a caminha pra fora da mansão quando sente alguma coisa pulsando. Vinda de uma porta isolada.

-Aí... Que culundria é essa?

Ele se aproxima lentamente da porta eletrônica que se abre de súbito. O interior parecia um laboratório escuro. Uns computadores começam a se ativarem.

_"Identidade confirmada... DNA 99,57% de compatibilidade... Acesso garantido... Seja bem-vindo senhor Saga..."_

Uma luz acende revelando uma cápsula. A cápsula está brilhando intensamente e iluminando o interior da casa inteira. Mu se assusta e desce as escadas correndo.

-O que você está fazendo aí? É perigoso!

-Ei! Eu não fiz nada! Essa coisa maluca começou a brilhar sem mais nem menos!

A cápsula se abre e de dentro sai uma Marionete. Kanon ampara ela com os braços impedindo-a de cair no chão.

-Ei... Que coisa estranha é essa?

-Impossível... Como você ativou essa marionete? -Pergunta Mu boquiaberto.

-Eu sei lá... A porta simplesmente abriu e ela saiu...

A marionete começa a se mover. Ela tinha a pele parda. Era magra. E tinha cabelos negros ondulados.

-Cara... Onde que eu to? Parece que dormi um milhão de anos...

-Você... Está viva?

-Nãaaao... Cabeção... Que pergunta heim?

A garota se levanta. Estava com uma roupa especial que viajantes do espaço usam nas naves espaciais. Ela olha pra Kanon e seu rosto abre um sorriso.

-Cara! Você que me acordou! Valeu!

Ela dá um soco no braço de Kanon.

-Ai! Vai com calma!

-Ah não aguenta bebe leite, falou?

-Ela é... Uma marionete? -Kanon pergunta incrédulo.

-Eu vou explicar... -Responde Mu.

Mu explica toda a situação enquanto a garota revira o guarda-roupas de Mu procurando por roupas. Mu está morrendo de preocupação e Kanon parece não ter caído a ficha ainda.

-Então... Esse cara, um dos primeiros visitantes do nosso planeta criou esse tal de coração artificial pra fazer as Marionetes pensarem como seres-humanos?

-Sim. E não apenas isto. Elas também seriam capazes de sentir emoções. Aprender e desenvolver sua inteligência.

-Legal. Mas por que tanto mistério?

-Não entende? Uma marionete assim, é única no mundo. Se em terra de cego quem tem um olho é rei...

-Em terra de marmanjo quem tem uma marionete com coração...

-Exato. Essa marionete representa o futuro do nosso planeta e da nossa raça.

-Ah legal. Muito interessante essa história, mas é o seguinte. Eu to preocupada com outra coisa. Eu preciso de roupas! Eu não posso sair de casa, numa roupa que parece dos power rangers, saca?

-Sair daqui está fora de questão. Preciso entrar em contato com o Palácio e comunicar este acontecimento. Você deve ser escoltada ao Palácio imediatamente.

-Que o que? Eu vou com o meu chegado aqui.

-É. Pode apostar. Hehehe...

-Será que não entendem? Você não pode sair daqui sem proteção. É importante demais.

-Que tal se eu levar ela pro palácio? Pode ser um serviço urgente da Delivery Company.

-Eu não sei. Isso é muita responsabilidade.

-Relaxa. Ela finge que é uma marionete normal. Eu levo na garupa da minha bicicleta e antes de notar, ela tá lá.

-Demorou!

A marionete corre pra porta e sai correndo.

-É nisso aqui que a gente vai né?

-É isso aí!

-Esperem!

Kanon sobe na bicicleta. A marionete sobe na garupa e os dois saem ladeira abaixo.

-Não chamem atenção pra vocês! Ah meu deus! Eu preciso entrar em contato com o palácio!

**-Alguns minutos depois. No centro da cidade-**

Kanon e a Marionete caminham pelas ruas lotadas, chamando a atenção de todo mundo.

-Aí você tem nome? -Ele pergunta.

-Deixa eu acessar minha caixa de dados... Codi-nome... Angel.

-Nome legal. Eu sou Kanon.

-Valeu cara. Preciso de umas roupas. Podemos parar em algum lugar?

-É... Acho que posso arrumar alguma coisa pra você lá em casa.

Kanon para a bicicleta na porta de casa e entra. A casa tava uma zona de guerra, lógico.

-Bem-vinda ao meu humilde cafofo.

-Cara... Que chiqueiro... Parece que vive uma família de mendigos por aqui...

-Valeu. Um charme né?

Angel por fim nota a guitarra no canto do quarto. Ela pega e toca as cordas que produzem um som vibrante no amplificador.

-Ei! Que parada é essa?

-Ah isso! Falou minha lingua... Saca só... Isso se chama... O idioma do paraíso...

Kanon coloca um CD no rádio e aperta o play. O som pesado da guitarra começa a reverberar pelas paredes. A batida da bateria.

_**Shaman – Here I Am**_

_Called back in time by the ancient winds_

_Can't you recall all the memories?_

_Walking the lost way of those who lived_

_In loneliness_

_Think of the joy and the endless days_

_One step aside and the skies were grey_

_Is this a life or just a game to lose or win?_

_Cause a day will turn into night_

_And the spirits will rise_

_There will come then a time to understand..._

_Deep inside_

_Blessed by the rain falling from above_

_Could you imagine where life would take you_

_Now that you're praying for everyone you hurt so bad?_

_Still, don't you go, got to make a choice_

_Crying in silence, crying with no voice_

_Dare you to stay now and keep your strength_

_Up till the end?..._

_Cause a day will turn into night_

_And the spirits will rise_

_Hold your breath, keep your eyes wide open_

_Now you see: the night is so clear_

_And you feel: the spirits are here_

_Running free, running free without fear,_

_You'll find a way_

_To the brightest light..._

_And now_

_Here I am, open arms_

_Thought your life was over when_

_There you saw in the sky_

_A ray of light,_

_So here I am_

_Will the stars keep shining bright_

_Till one day they may ignite?_

_When you gaze at the sky above,_

_I'll ever come down_

_To ease your solitude..._

_And now_

_Here I am, open arms_

_Thought your life was over when_

_There you saw in the sky_

_A ray of light,_

_So here I am_

_There you saw in the sky_

_A ray of light_

_Always by your side_

_There will come a time to understand...!_

Angel ouve a música boquiaberta. Sua pele arrepiando a cada nota. A cada palavra do vocalista.

-Cara! Que parada sinistra é essa? Como se chama isso?

-Esse é o poder do Heavy Metal, baby! -Ele joga umas roupas pra Angel. -Toma. Veste isso.

-Falou! E deixa o som rolando!

Angel entra no quarto e se troca. Quando ela sai, estava com uma camisa preta com uma estampa de um zumbi com uma roupa vermelha de soldado inglês, uma espada numa mão e uma bandeira da Inglaterra na outra (não que eles conheçam Inglaterra naquele planeta, mas deixa rolar... u.u) com os dizeres IronMainden – The Trooper acima da estampa.

Luvas de couro nas mãos. Um jeans rasgado nos joelhos e rabiscado de caneta. Um tênis surrado. E cordões de prata pendurados no pescoço. Brincos de caveira nas orelhas completando o visual.

-Arrasou Marionete metal!

-Valeu, cara!

Kanon olha bem pra ela.

-Peraí... O Mu falou que você tem capacidade de aprender as coisas... Acha que pode aprender a tocar guitarra?

-Tá falando dessa bagaceira aqui?

-É. Minha banda só precisa de mais um guitarrista pra eu fazer sucesso nas paradas e nadar na grana!

-Eu posso tentar.

Angel pega a guitarra e analisa. Seus olhos começam a brilhar como se estivesse escaneando o instrumento. Seu banco de dados entra em ação.

_"Analisando... Instrumentos musicais... Guitarra... Estilo: Heavy Metal, Porwer Metal, Black Metal, Gothic Metal, Rock n' Roll, Classic British Metal... Acessando: banco de dados. IronMaiden, Angra, Black Sabbath, Metallica, AC-DC, Nightwish..."_

-Pronto. Saca só!

Angel começa a dedilhar a guitarra, tirando uma melodia suave que em seguida se torna num metal pauleira from hell!

-'O.O'

O som reverbera por todo o bairro chamando a atenção dos vizinhos que param tudo pra se voltarem pra casa de Kanon. Dezenas de pessoas, olhando pela janela, pela porta e por cada canto possível enquanto ela manda ver no metal.

Quando ela para de tocar, ela abre os olhos e tem um batalhão de policiais ao redor deles com lanças apontadas pra eles.

-Que foi? Eu falei que ia pagar o aluguel na semana que vem.

-A presença de vocês é requisitada pelo Imperador! Questão de segurança nacional! Acompanhem-nos.

-Que foi agora?

-Nada. É a nossa chance de pedir pro Imperador bancar nossa banda.

-Legal!

Os dois são escoltados até o palácio e até a presença do imperador. Um homem como Mu, de cabelos verdes rebeldes e duas pintas na testa. Mu estava lá e Camus também.

-Seu irresponsável! Eu disse que a Marionete deveria ser trazida ao palácio imediatamente!

-Opa! Calma aí, cara... Temos coisas mais importantes a resolver no momento... Por exemplo... A minha banda... Eu preciso de um financiamento pra poder me lançar no estrelato com um CD demo e um show e...

-Cale-se! -Rosna Camus. -Esta marionete é uma questão de segurança nacional! E você foi irresponsável por ter saído da mansão de Mu sem ela!

-Questão é a senhora sua avó, falei! E eu já falei que vou viver com o meu chegado aqui. Afinal, ele me despertou.

O Imperador desperta a curiosidade pelo comentário.

-Este rapaz despertou você foi?

-É. Foi sim.

O Imperador olha pra Kanon como se o reconhecesse de algum lugar.

-Entendo. Neste caso, eu acho que não haverá problema deixar que viva com este jovem.

-Imperador Shion! Tem certeza? Ele é irresponsável demais.

-Vai deixar ela viver comigo na boa?

Conitnua...


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaymer: **Saint Seiya do Kurumada. Dinheiro do Kurumada. O que eu ganho? Satisfação de escrever... n.n

Ok... Moving on... Escrevendo essa fic ao som de Blood Stain Child, acabei dando um rumo diferente do que planejava a princípio mas que acabou por chegar exatamente onde eu queria. E meio que foi inspirado no presente da Pure-Petit pra Angel... Mas só um pouquinho por que eu tava sem idéias. XD

Enfim. Parabéns de novo Angel!

E vamos às reviews!

**Pure-Petit-Chan:** Agora fiquei curioso de saber como seria essa fic. Ainda preciso tirar um tempo pra ler Dolls. Parece ser divertida! XD

**Lune Kuruta:** Pois é. Eu também tenho saudade da Locomotion às vezes (Apesar de que passava muita tosqueira e não investia muito em séries novas), mas enfim. O Kanon não foi bem inspirado no seu Madruga. Só queria um cara bem desleixado e engraçado mesmo. Eu não cheguei a basear a Angel em nenhuma das Marionetes. Só na própria Angel. Ela é doida assim mesmo... Bom te ver de novo Lune-sensei! Anda sumida demais heim? Mas well... As responsabilidades... XD

**Angel "Doidinha" Pink-chan:** Eu queria incluir mais metal nessa fic, mas acabei incluindo mais porrada e drama. O metal fica pro próximo capítulo. Mas que bom que gostou do seu presente. Hehehe...

**Capítulo 02 – Metal Head Girl**

Kanon estava deitado numa espreguiçadeira, na frente da sua casa. Tomando uma limonada e se bronzeando. Enquanto isso, Angel saltava pelos telhados fazendo as entregas dele ao redor da cidade.

-Cara... Tirei a sorte grande... A Angel trabalha com muito mais eficiencia do que todos os funcionários juntos...

De repente, Angel cai do céu de pé diante de Kanon levantando poeira, trincando o chão e desacoplando os braços dos ombros por um breve segundo expelindo uma nuvem de vapor e reacoplando-os de volta nos ombros.

-Como foi as entregas Angel?

-Duzentas e setenta e cinco hoje.

-Essa é minha garota... Chega mais... Toma uma limonada... Liga na rádio que tá na hora da "Hora do Metal"... Uma hora do som mais pesado e from hell da rádio...

-Falou! -Ela responde enchendo o copo e se deitando em outra espreguiçadeira. -Six! Six, six! The Number of the Beast!

-Você pega o jeito rapidinho garota... Amanhã a gente tá de folga, vamos chamar a banda pra ensaiar... E vamos fazer um show pra abalar o esqueleto dessa cidade...

-Falou! -Angel começa a tocar guitarra.

Enquanto isso, um homem espiava os dois de longe sem que eles percebessem. Ele corre pelos becos da cidade até chegar a um esconderijo poeirento onde havia um aparelho comunicador. Ele opera o aparelho até um homem surgir na tela. Não dava pra ver seu rosto pois ele estava num ambiente escuro.

-Mestre... Eu... Eu encontrei o que o senhor procurava...

-Você tem certeza?

-Absoluta mestre... Eu vi com meus próprios olhos... Estou enviando uma foto agora... Veja o rosto da marionete...

-Muito bem... Eu investigarei pessoalmente...

**-Dia seguinte. Cafofo do Kanon-**

Os amigos de Kanon se reúnem para ensaiar suas músicas.

-Angel. Esse aqui é o Milo, o Mister Batera. Esse aqui é o Shura, o Senhor do baixo. Galera, essa é a Angel. A nova aquisição da nossa banda.

-Kanon... Amiguinho... Sua mãe colocou cachaça na sua mamadeira? Ou você comprou uma marionete musical (O que eu duvido muito já que você é um pobretão)?

Kanon estala os dedos.

-Que foi cabeludo? Tá me tirando é? Saca só o que eu posso fazer!

Angel começa a tocar a guitarra fazendo queixos caírem.

-Caraca! A marionete mandou bem demais!

-Ei! Ela me chamou de cabeludo? Que tipo de marionete é essa?

-Pois é moçada. Eu tirei a sorte grande. Angel, minha queridinha aqui é a maior fera na guitarra. Esqueçam todos os seus ídolos, pois ela coloca todos no chinelo falei? E tem mais. Após o nosso show, nós seremos os ídolos da massa...

E os dia passam ao som do Heavy Metal. Entregas pela manhã. Música pela tarde. Se empanturrar a noite. Kanon e seus amigos dormiam espalhados pela casa, onde bem entendiam. Angel, dormia sobre o sofá. Os roncos eram um mais alto que os outros. Após uma semana de rotina, os preparativos pro show começaram.

Pessoas da comunidade toda apareciam pra ajudar.

-Angel. Precisa de ajuda com isso? -Pergunta um dos trabalhadores.

-Não. Eu posso carregar numa boa. -Angel caminha carregando uma caixa de som enorme sobre a cabeça e a coloca do lado do palco. -Ei Kanon! Aqui tá de boa?

-Perfeito, querida! -Diz Kanon trajando um terno e de óculos escuros.

-E você poderia ajudar um pouco né? -Reclama Milo.

-Eu sou um cara muito ocupado. Eu não sou apenas o vocalista e guitarrista como sou o agente da banda.

-Nós não temos agentes Kanon. Você só está querendo escapar do trabalho preguiçoso! -Rosna Shura.

-Mais trabalho, menos conversa cambada! Circulando! Anda!

Os preparativos avançavam rápido. Logo o palco está armado. O equipamento está todo preparado.

-Kanon. Como você conseguiu fazer isso? De onde tirou grana pra isso? -Pergunta Shura.

-A Angel trocou umas idéias com o Imperador. Cara legal. Bancou tudo.

-Ah fala sério! Eu acho que você ganhou na loteria e tá escondendo o ouro!

-Para de falar besteira, moçada. Amanhã é dia de arrepiar, falei?

Kanon e Angel voltam pra casa. Passam a noite ensaiando as músicas. Angel cozinha um pouco de comida pro jantar.

-Angel! Você é um gênio da música. Gênio da cozinha. Puxa. Faz tempo que não como tão bem. Tem alguma coisa que você não saiba fazer?

Angel olha pra ele com uma cara sapeca, caminha até ele, senta no seu colo passando os braços em volta do pescoço.

-Não. Mas tem uma coisa que eu sempre quis experimentar.

-O... O que? x.x

Angel dá um beijo em Kanon.

-Tô sentindo essa coisa estranha no peito. E senti vontade de fazer isso. O que é isso?

-Isso... Se chama beijo... E acho que não deveríamos fazer isso... x.x

-Ué por que não? Eu achei ótimo! Não vai me dizer que é proibido? Ô merda de país que não deixa a gente nem... -Ela olha pra ele confusa.

-Beijar...

-Beijar em paz!

-Não é nada disso Angel... Sabe o que é? É que... Você é uma marionete. Eu sou... Humano... sabe?

Ela franze o cenho.

-E o que tem a ver isso?

-É que... É... Errado...

-O que tem de errado?

-Humanos não podem se envolver com marionetes... É... Como dizer...?

Ela se levanta de repente. Furiosa.

-Ei! O que foi Angel?

-O que foi? O que foi? Eu sou boa pra tocar guitarra. Pra cozinhar pra você! Pra fazer entregas! Pra carregar peso pro seu show idiota! Mas não sou boa o bastante pra você é isso?

-Não! Quer dizer! É que você não é humana entende?

Uma lágrima escorre pelo rosto de Angel.

-Opa... Eu não queria dizer isso... Saiu mal. Apaga! x.x

-Seu idiota!

Kanon leva um soco na cara que o atira através da parede e de umas cinco casas seguidas até cair no chão, todo arrebentado.

-Pois pode ir plantar batata, seu babaca! Quer dizer que eu sou só... Uma coisa que você pode usar, é isso? Eu te odeio! E me arrependo de ter sido acordada por você!

Angel dá um salto através do teto, abrindo um buraco e desaparecendo na noite. Kanon se levanta com a cara toda amarrotada.

-Cara... Alguém anotou a placa da locomotiva que me atropelou? x.x

-Ei! Seu bêbado inútil! Sai da minha casa!

O homem chuta Kanon pra fora de sua casa. Kanon sai feito louco pelas ruas procurando por Angel, mas ela não é encontrada em lugar nenhum. Estava sentada sobre o telhado da torre mais alta do castelo imperial, chorando.

-Aquele imbecil! Qual o problema de eu ser uma marionete afinal? Ah é... Eu não sou humana... Idiota!

-Com licença... -Diz uma voz do alto.

Angel olha pra cima e vê duas Marionetes de terno executivo de pé sobre o telhado, olhando pra elas.

-Quem são vocês?

-Eu sou Shina.

-E eu sou Marin. Viemos atrás de você. Nosso mestre quer falar com você.

-Pois pode mandar ele pastar. Eu só quero ficar sozinha.

-Você não entendeu. Você vem com a gente, querendo ou não! -Shina salta pra cima de Angel e da um chute no rosto dela. Angel voa longe e cai no meio da rua abrindo uma cratera no chão.

-Shina! -Marin grita. -Droga! Ela vai atrair atenção demais!

Shina parte novamente pra cima de Angel com um soco, mas ela defende e revida.

-Tá achando o que sua baranga? Que pode me bater assim e fica tudo no barato? Eu vou te encher de porrada!

Shina é atirada contra uma casa. As pessoas de dentro da casa saem correndo apavoradas. A confusão nas ruas começa. Curiosos, polícia e pânico. Angel e Shina brigam como duas gigantes no meio da cidade trocando socos e chutes.

Shina tenta socar Angel, mas ela segura o braço dela e a atira contra o chão com toda a força. Shina agarra Angel pelo pescoço com as pernas e a bate no chão.

-Eu sou muito mais forte e muito mais habilidosa que você, menina!

-Ah é? E eu sou muito mais zangada! Se prepara que eu vou rodar a baiana, mocréia!

Angel segura as pernas de Shina e começa a girá-la. Em seguida, ela atira Shina longe atravessando várias casas. Angel corre e salta atrás dela, caindo sobre ela com um soco que quase a enterra no chão. Shina dá um soco em Angel e se levanta. Ela começa a socar Angel com toda a força e da uma joelhada no estômago e uma cotovelada na cabeça. Angel cai de cara no chão. Shina a ergue pelo pescoço e soca o estômago de Angel. Angel se enfurece e dá um chute no rosto de Shina. Agora é a vez dela começar a esmurrar Shina até crava-la numa parede e atravessá-la. Usando sua força, Angel ergue um carro e bate em Shina com ele criando uma explosão. Shina sai em meio às chamas meio atordoada e é atingida por um poste que Angel arranca do chão pra usar como arma.

-Quer mais é? Pode vir! -Angel joga o poste longe e seus braços são desacoplados dos ombros deixando o vapor escapar.

Distraída e furiosa, Angel é atingida pelas costas por Marin. Marin era uma lutadora menos bruta que Shina, mas muito mais mortal. Sabia atacar com destreza e precisão. Em poucos segundos Angel está caída no chão.

-Maldição Shina! Era pra sermos discretas! Você não sabe a diferença de descrição pra... Isso?

-Dane-se! Essa maldita me humilhou! Eu quero minha vingança!

-Foi uma punição adequada pra sua teimosia. E se quer mesmo destruí-la e ter de explicar ao mestre por que ela não foi levada viva, vá em frente!

Shina se cala. Realmente não quer de forma alguma ter de explicar a seu mestre que desobedeceu sua ordem. E eis que Kanon chega, no momento em que Shina erguia Angel inconsciente pelo pescoço.

-Ei! Quem são vocês? E o que estão fazendo com a Angel?

-Mestre Saga? -Marin pergunta olhando boquiaberta pra ele.

-Não. Esse não é o mestre Saga. Veja como se veste. Parece um mendigo mulambento.

-WTF? Tá chamando quem de mulambento sua baranga?

Shina olha pra seu terno arruinado e revira os olhos.

-Vamos dar o fora daqui!

-Não tão depressa. -Diz Shion surgindo de repente. Ao redor de Marin e Shina, centenas de Marionetes guerreiras surgem.

-Deixem a Angel em paz, ou preparem-se pra lutar com toda a Guarda real. Mesmo vocês não são tão fortes assim.

De repente, uma nave surge no céu da noite. De dentro dela, aparece um homem de longos cabelos num terno executivo. Shion olha pro alto e o reconhece.

-Saga...

-Olá Shion... Eu vim pegar o meu coração.

Continua...


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaymer: **Saint Seiya do Kurumada. Dinheiro do Kurumada. O que eu ganho? Satisfação de escrever... n.n

A fic está bem despretensiosa. Tomou um rumo totalmente diferente do que eu imaginava inicialmente e preciso dizer? Estou adorando escrever ela. Espero que esteja gostando Angel.

De comédia sem-noção, passou pra drama também sem mais nem menos... x.x

Enfim. Vamos lá.

**Pure-Petit-Chan: **Eu acho que nem deve estar tão ruim assim Pure-Petit. Você que deve ser muito modesta! XD

PS.: Nem um chute reservado pro Kanon? Quem sabe pro Saga neste capítulo? Ele tá que tá! XD

**Stella-chan:** Stella! Sua doida! Sumida! Que saudades de você! (Aperta! X3)

**Capítulo 03 – Tudo por um coração...**

**-Duzentos anos antes-**

O grupo de seis homens desce da nave que caiu e quase foi destruída. Tentavam se comunicar por rádio com outras colônias planetárias, mas a tempestade magnética ao redor do planeta não permitia comunicações.

-E agora? Como voltaremos? -Pergunta Shion. -Sem rádio... Num planeta inóspito... Como sobreviveremos?

-Eu não faço idéia mestre... Não podemos sequer consertar a nave. Não há recursos suficientes aqui. E mesmo que houvesse, a nave não suportaria uma nova tentativa de passagem pela tempestade magnética... -Diz Mu.

-O que significa, que ficaremos presos aqui pra sempre... -Diz Camus.

-Não podemos deixar o planeta. Talvez, já nos considerem mortos. Só nos resta sobrevivermos. Pelo tempo que restar. -Diz Shaka.

-Até quando? Enloqueceremos aqui... Será que as outras naves conseguiram alcançar as novas colônias? -Afrodite parecia a ponto de desmoronar. -Podemos acabar sendo os últimos membros da raça humana... E não há uma mulher entre nós...

-Não precisamos nos desesperar. Nem nos entregarmos ao esquecimento. -Diz Saga. Com o pouco de tecnologia de que disponho na nave, sou perfeitamente capaz de criar uma salvação pra raça humana.

Todos olham pra Saga.

-Teremos de recorrer a ciência proibida...

-Saga! Tem noção do que está falando? Clonagem? É impossível! O nosso DNA é muito complexo pra se criar clones perfeitos. -Shion se exalta.

-Não. Eu posso criar mais do que clones perfeitos. Posso usar de manipulação genética pra criar novos indivvíduos. E dar continuidade a espécie. Recriaremos a raça humana a partir deste ponto. Um novo Éden. Onde nós seremos os criadores.

Todos eles se entreolham.

**-Cem anos depois-**

Saga desce até o solo. Kanon olha pra ele com surpresa estampada no rosto. Saga por fim decide quebrar o silêncio de Kanon.

-Vejo que o meu clone se tornou bem sucedido em sua missão. Eu já o tomava por morto.

-Clone? -Pergunta Kanon.

-Exatamente. Desde que os seis viajantes originais chegaram ao planeta, não só eu como, Shion, Mu e os outros, temos preservado nossas existências através da transferencia de nossas vidas e memórias para clones. Você é um clone meu. Mas não foi feito com o intuito de abrigar minha essência. Mas sim de se infiltrar nesta cidade e procurar minha obra prima. O coração positrônico.

-Coração posi-o-que? -Pergunta Kanon.

-O coração artifical das Marionetes. Eu fui capaz de desenvolver apenas três. Dois estão em Shina e Marin. O terceiro está nesta marionete.

-E por que quer o coração da Angel?

-Isso tem algo a ver comm Saori, Saga?

-Sim. Com o poder e a energia dos corações, eu posso impulsionar uma nave até mesmo pra fora da tempestade magnética e buscar a cápsula de Saori que encontra-se no espaço dormindo em stasis. Minha amada Saori... Trazendo-a aqui, eu poderei gerar descendentes reais... E serei um deus!

-Você fumou maconha estragada, xará? Comeu cocô?

-Calado verme! -Rosna Shina. -Uma reles réplica do mestre ainda não passa de uma réplica. Ajoelhe-se diante do mestre Saga ou morra!

-Vejo que sua megalomaníaca é genética Saga...

-Já está decidido. Eu terei o coração que você roubou de mim Shion.

-Eu não posso permitir isto Saga. Eu ainda me lembro muito bem do quão osbcecado se tornou em sair deste lugar. Você não mediria esforços pra destruir este planeta se fosse no intuito de trazer Saori de volta.

Saga se enfurece.

-Maldito. Num mundo miserável como este, Saori seria uma deusa salvadora da humanidade. Uma nova Eva mãe de uma raça pura de humanos. Qualquer preço a ser pago seria pequeno demais!

Angel acorda e esmurra Shina e Marin pra longe.

-Que história é essa de "qualquer preço"? Não se põe valor na vida humana!

-Tola... Um coração artificial dentro de uma boneca em troca da salvação da humanidade? Humanos de verdade não precisam nem pensar duas vezes. Não há escolha.

-Seu... Maluco! E as suas marionetes? Elas são bonecas também? Vai arrancar o coração delas também?

-Eu pensei que já tivesse sido claro.

Shina e Marin se ajoelham diante de Saga.

-Se nosso mestre exigir nossos corações, não há escolha. Temos de entregar. -Diz Shina.

-Somos apenas seres sem vida...

Angel se enfurece. Mas... Mas... Vocês tem corações! E sentimentos! Eles não valem nada?

As duas não respondem.

-Shina. Marin. Arranquem o coração da Marionete.

Shina avança pra cima de Angel, mas é derrubada com um só soco.

-Eu já te derrotei, mocréia. Você não é páreo pra mim!

-Mas eu sou. -Diz Marin saltando pra cima de Angel e dando um chute nela.

-Pare com esta loucura Saga. Não vê que só está magoando suas marionetes?

-Elas não tem vida. São apenas bonecas. Nem são HUMANAS.

As palavras pesam no peito de Kanon. Ele olha pra Angel lutando contra Marin. Saga apenas estala os dedos e um exército de marionetes guerreiras saltam da nave e começam uma guerra pela cidade. Kanon furioso ataca Saga, mas é derrubado com um soco.

-Kanon! -Um homem atira uma espada pra Kanon.

-Valeu!

-Acha que pode me desafiar, réplica patética?

Saga saca uma espada e começa a lutar com Kanon. Mas Kanon não sabia lutar como Saga. Era desigual. Angel e Marin continuavam a trocar golpes. Marin era uma lutadora muito mais técnica que Shina. Não batia tão pesado, mas sabia bater. Angel segura o punho de Marin e começa a girá-la e de repente, atira ela pra longe.

Kanon estava caido no chão, prestes a ser morto por Saga. Angel salta na frente de Kanon bloqueando a espada de Saga com o braço e estilhaçando-a.

-Ah... A boneca veio salvar o meu clone patético. Dois bonecos sem vida... Até combina.

-Cala a boca!

Angel estava pra socar Saga quando Shina a segura.

-Marin! Arranque o coração dela! Vamos!

Marin parece hesitante.

-Vamos Marin! Não posso segurá-la por muito tempo!

-Me. Solta! Idiota! Quer que ele use o seu coração também é?

-Não... Eu queria poder ficar eternamente ao lado do meu senhor Saga. Mas ele precisa do meu coração pra ser feliz. E eu arrancaria com minhas próprias mãos meu coração se for preciso! -Shina começa a chorar.

-Seu idiota! Tá vendo isso? Ainda ousa dizer que as marionetes não são humanas? Elas estão chorando por você! Elas estão declarando seu amor por você! -Diz Kanon indignado.

Marin desiste de lutar. Saga olha ao redor. A destruição causada pela luta das marionetes guerreiras.

-Você entende agora Saga? Saori poderia sim salvar nossa raça. Teríamos DNA feminino pra poder gerar novas mulheres. Mas a que custo? Ao custo de vidas. Das vidas das marionetes.

-Não...

Saga vê as lágrimas saindo pelos olhos de Marin e Shina. A determinação de Angel em proteger Kanon.

-Eu amo o Kanon! Graças a esse coração aqui, eu amo ele! E é a melhor coisa do mundo de se sentir! Eu não vou deixar você levar meu coração nem o delas!

Saga não acredita em seus próprios olhos. Nem mesmo os seus cálculos podiam prever este fim. Seu projeto de coração artificial é mais perfeito do que ele imaginava.

-Não cabe a você decidir, marionete idiota! Meu coração é seu senhor Saga! Tome-o! -Shina se ajoelha.

-E o meu também lhe pertence senhor Saga! -Marin idem.

-Não pode ser... Eu não esperava por isso... Meus cálculos... Nada previa isto!

-Não se pode usar cálculos pra entender o coração, cara! -Angel grita com ele. -Nem mesmo o seu! No fundo, você também não quer arrancar os corações delas não é?

Saga olha pra ela incrédulo.

-Isso mesmo! A Angel fica com a gente! -Kanon passa o braço por cima do ombro dela.

-Está certo... Eu não vou arrancar os corações das Marionetes...

-É uma decisão nobre sua parte Saga... Obrigado... Sei o quanto está sofrendo por causa da condição de Saori, hibernando no espaço.

-Minha amada é um caso perdido...

Angel se aproxima dele.

-Ei cara... Talvez, tenha um jeito de trazer ela, sem precisar sacrificar as Marionetes. Sei lá. Fazer alguma culundria pra gente ir buscar a garota lá no espaço.

-Talvez... Se eu pudésse ligar os corações artificiais ao computador central da nave... Marin poderia pilotar a nave até o espaço pra resgatar Saori... Você estaria disposta a ajudar, marionete?

-Meu nome é Angel. E eu ajudo com uma condição. Que você pare de chamar nossos corações de artificiais. Eles são reais.

Saga faz que sim com a cabeça. Ele acompanha as marionetes até a nave e começa a preparar os computadores pra extrair energia dos corações. Angel, Marin e Shina se conectam ao computador central e se sentam nos assentos de controle.

Em poucas horas, a nave está pronta e começa a decolar.

Continua...


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaymer: **Saint Seiya do Kurumada. Dinheiro do Kurumada. O que eu ganho? Satisfação de escrever... n.n

Oi Angel. Esse capítulo ficou mais curtinho, mas espero que goste. Novamente feliz aniversário pra você!

**BenToph:** Que surpresa Ma. Você prefere o Kanon? Nem imaginava. XD

**Pure-Petit-chan:** Parece que sempre tem alguém nas minhas fics que merecem chutes né? Estranho... Mas uma coisa que nem sempre acontece é o vilão se redimir... o.o

Vai ver foi seu chute, Pure-Petit... Eles estão começando a fazer efeito! XD

**Capítulo 04 – Salvando o mundo...**

As marionetes chegaram até a base espacial. Corriam pela base frenéticamente lutando contra robôs e armadilhas até chegarem ao centro de comando, onde havia uma garota de longos cabelos cor lavanda adormecida em uma cápsula.

-É aqui... -Diz Angel.

-Sim... A mulher que inspirou a criação dos nossos corações artificiais. A última mulher viva da raça humana...

-Como fazemos pra tirá-la daí?

-Nós plugamos nossos corações artificiais no computador central. Eles foram programados pra remover o stasis dela e acordá-la.

As três mariontes removem os corações do peito, ainda ligados por um cabo de metal e o ligam no computador central. A mente de Marin começa a desativar as defesas da nave. Os alarmes começam a tocar e luzes vermelhas a piscar.

_"Perigo! Perigo! Sujeito: Saori Kido está sendo removida da cápsula! Prioridade de proteção Máxima!"_

-Vamos sair daqui! As defesas vão se voltar contra nós com força total!

As portas se fecham repentinamente.

_"Vocês não podem levar Saori Kido deste lugar."_

Ecoa a voz eletrônica pela nave.

-Por que não? Ela é importante pra nós! ò.o

_"Saori Kido é importante pra raça humana. Missão é preservá-la como última da espécie humana!"_

-Máquina cretina! Ela não é a últma!

_"Indícios foram rastreados pelo meu sistema. Não existem mais seres humanos em nenhuma das colônias."_

-Do que está falando? -Angel se enfurece. -Está na órbita de um planeta lotado de seres humanos!

_"Incorreto. O planeta abaixo é inóspito."_

-Mas essa coisa é burra por acaso?

-A tempestade magnética que envolve o planeta deve estar impedindo o computador de rastrear os seres humanos na superfície. -Diz Marin. -Computador. Qual seria sua missão prioritária se por acaso identificasse novas vidas humanas?

_"Minha missão prioritária seria me dirigir ao planeta onde estas vidas humanas foram encontradas e libertar o objeto Saori Kido."_

-Então, só temos que fazer esta anta enxergar que estamos próximos a um planeta habitado. -Diz Shina.

-E como a gente faz isso?

Marin olha pra cápsula de Saori.

-Temos de dispersar a tempestade magnética.

Marin se dirige aos controles.

-A nave deve ser capaz de se mover o suficiente pra se aproximar da tempestade magnética. Se pudermos usar a energia eletrmagnética pra absorver o suficiente da tempestade mangética da superfície pra que os scanners possam identificar as vidas humanas do planeta.

_"Tentativa de acessar controles da nave negados. Esta unidade deve permanecer de prontidão em estado de acesso remoto a espera de sinais de vida humana pelo universo."_

-Este é seu grande plano? Ficar aqui esperando sinais de vida surgirem? Tem vida logo aqui, seu asno! -Angel se enfurece.

_"Negativo. Meus scanners são incapazes de localizar vida nos arredores."_

-Droga! Tem de haver alguma coisa que a gente possa fazer...

-Precisamos atravessar a tempestade magnética. Estou tentando ultrapassar o Firewall da nave, mas é um criptograma muito poderoso.

Angel caminha até a cúpula de exploração exterior.

-Onde você vai garota? -Indaga Shina.

-Eu tenho um plano. Mais ou menos.

-Plano? -Pergunta Marin.

-É... -Angel olha pra Saori. -Tem uma voz me dizendo o que fazer...

Angel fecha a porta do compartimento. E logo é atirada espaço a fora na direção da tempestade magnética.

-Esse coração... Vai absorver toda a energia da tempestade magnética.

Angel começa a absorver a energia magnética da tempestade pro interior do seu coração.

-Droga! Isso dói demais!

_"Precisa expelir a energia pra fora..."_

-Falou... Voz na minha cabeça... E como eu faço isso?

-A tempestade está diminuindo! Ela está conseguindo! Computador! Varredura completa nos planetas mais próximos! Procurar por vidas humanas!

_"Afirmativo! Rastreando... Rastreando... Identificando... Formas de vidas humanas... Iniciar viagem para o planeta mais próximo."_

-Espere! Temos de resgatar a Angel!

Do lado de fora, Angel brilhava como uma estrela acumulando toda a energia magnética da Tempestade em seu coração e disparando tudo pra longe em uma enrome rajada que percorre o cosmo. Angel desfalece em pleno espaço sideral.

**-Planeta Terra 56-**

Kanon corre pela floresta, avistando a fumaça a distância. Quando ele viu a nave caindo seu coração disparou. Ele só conseguia pensar em Angel. Chegando ao local da queda da nave, ele vê os destroços pegando fogo e não vê Angel em lugar nenhum.

-Angel! Onde você está? -Ele grita. -Será que ela morreu?

Uma porta voa longe e quase atinge Kanon. De dentro saem Marin e Shina. E logo em seguida, Angel com Saori nos braços. Kanon corre até ela.

-Oi Angel... Eu pensei que...

-Oi...

-Desculpa pelo que eu disse...

-Desculpa ter te batido...

O exército chega ao local junto de Shion. Angel entrega Saori aos médicos que começam a examina-la.

-Ela tem sinais vitais. Está viva!

-Onde estou...? -Diz Saori abrindo os olhos e vendo tantas pessoas ao redor. -Shion? -Ela reconhece o amigo finalmente.

-Bem-vinda de volta Senhorita Saori...

Saori foi levada ao palácio imperial. Uma grande explicação começou a respeito do que acontecera nestes últimos duzentos anos. E sobre como Angel, Marin e Shina resgataram Saori.

-Aí, lá na nave tivemos que lutar contra tentáculos de aço! -Ela diz.

-Mecanismos de defesa da Nave. -Explica Marin.

-E robôs com armas estranhas. -Ela continua.

-Que nós destruímos facilmente. -Diz Shina.

-E vimos essa garota aí presa numa cápsula igual a que eu tava dormindo.

-Então... Não há nenhuma mulher neste mundo além de mim...? -Pergunta Saori impressionada.

-Exato. Todos estes anos, temos dado continuidade a espécie através de manipulação genética. Mas sem o DNA de uma mulher, não pudemos criar individuos do sexo masculino. -Diz Saga.

-Pods crer... Nossa vida aqui é dureza sem mulheres... Todo lado que a gente olha, só tem macho... Cruzes... -Comenta Kanon.

-Ei! Eu sou mulher! -Angel ergue Kanon pela gola da camisa.

-É verdade gata! Ainda bem que você apareceu... Hehehehe... -Kanon responde nervoso.

-Agora o futuro da raça humana está salvo. -Diz Camus.

-Ei! Isso pede uma comemoração! -Kanon se lembra do Show que iam fazer. -O palco tá armado. A gente tá aqui! Vamos agitar! Rock n' Roll na veia!

-É! -Angel agarra Kanon e lasca um beijão nele. Ele cambaleia e capota no chão. -Vamos mandar metal nas veia desse povo! Ò.Ó

**-Noite-**

O palco estava armado. Os preparativos feitos. E o metal estava pra rolar. Os espectadores ansiosos. Shion e Saori na tribuna de honra com Saga e suas marionetes. Kanon caminha até a frente do palco. Ele segura o microfone. Ele vestia jeans rasgados e uma camiseta preta surrada.

-E aí? Vocês estão prontos?

A galera grita.

-Vamos mandar bala! ò.o

Eles ouvem o barulho da bateria dando a cadência ao início da música.

_**Spread Your Fire**_

_Woke up to life not long ago_

_Do you think your mind is in control?_

_God will take it back someday_

_It's not so hard to understand_

_They say the world has good and bad_

_Father Universe brings Love and Hate_

_Glorious - You'll lead the way_

_To free the world from these chains_

_Glorious - Your story now begins_

_Fire!_

_Unleash the angel of the Light_

_Thank him for bringing us to life_

_Lucifer is just a name!_

_We are the only ones to blame_

_Just look around, I'm not insane!_

_Satan is a child of our God_

_Glorious - Don't be afraid_

_To lead the way with thy sword_

_Glorious - You are the chosen one. Go!_

_Spread your fire_

_Salve ara, salve victima_

_Spread your fire_

_De passionis gloria_

_Spread your fire_

_Qua vita mortem pertulit_

_Spread your fire_

_Et morte vitam reddidit_

_Glorious - Don't be afraid_

_To lead the way with thy sword_

_Glorious - You are the chosen one. Go!_

_Spread your fire_

_Salve ara, salve victima_

_Spread your fire_

_De passionis gloria_

_Like a dragon spread your fire_

_Qua vita mortem pertulit_

_Spread your fire_

_Et morte vitam reddidit_

A galera vai a loucura com a música e com a habilidade de Angel de tocar guitarra. A noite passa rapidamente com uma música após a outra e muita animação. No fim a banda se apresenta e recebe uma ovação. A platéia começa a gritar "beija" pra Kanon e Angel.

-Mas heim? O.O -Pergunta Kanon.

-Vamos lá Kanon! Deixa de ser mole! -Ela dá um beijão nele e ele desmaia de novo.

Todos morrem de rir e aplaudem.

-Kanon! Levanta seu molenga! Acena pra galera!

-Onde eu estou? O que aconteceu?

-Eu te beijei cabeção. Sabe... Se toda vez que eu for te beijar você for desmaiar, nós vamos ter sérios problemas! ù.u

-Tá vou tentar melhorar...

-Não se importa de eu ser "só uma marionete"?

-Você é muito mais do que uma marionete... Você é a minha namorada... E eu te amo de verdade!

Angel dá um abraço em Kanon que quase o quebra em pedaços.

-Então vamos tocar a saideira! Que hoje eu tô metal! Ò.Ó

E a música ecoa pelo ar novamente.

Os meses passam e por todo o país homens começam a adotar crianças. E pela primeira vez, podem ver pequenas menininhas correndo pelos playgrounds e escolas ao lado dos meninos.

No fim, Mu tinha razão. Aquela marionete que possuía um coração realmente mudou o mundo todo.

O fim...


End file.
